


Like The (Fallen) Angel

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Easily Offended Woman, F/M, Fluff, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, King of Hell Lucifer, Kissing, Light Angst, Lucifer (Supernatural) has a Forked Tongue, Shopping, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Like The (Fallen) Angel

Playing the guitar had always been a hobby of yours. You’d learnt in your youth, by the age of 10 you’d learnt a number of songs. As you grew older, you’d learnt more and more songs through the guitar. When your parents were killed, at the hands of what you later learnt to be a demon, having a guitar helped you cope with the death. After their deaths, you stopped playing to other people. You had the belief that if your parents couldn’t hear it, no one else could. When you moved into the bunker, you were surprised to find out that Dean also liked to play the guitar. He stole you both new guitars, and you helped him learn some songs. Yet still, he didn’t hear you play any songs.

 

Walking into your room, you laid out on the bed and wanted nothing more than to just sleep. But you were too pumped up from a successful hunt. The demons were dead. It had been a personal vendetta against these demons, they were the fuckers that killed your family many years ago. Watching the bodies fall to the floor, you felt something change inside of you, but you didn’t know what it was. Dean explained it to you on the way back to the bunker, he’d experienced the same thing with his parent’s deaths, but the biggest difference was that his mom came back, yours likely wouldn’t. He said it was relief. To have her back, he claimed relief though often you could see she caused him more issues than she solved.  


“Hey (Y/N)! Showers free” Dean said, walking into your room. He had a towel around his waist and water clung to his chest.  
“Sammy decided not to tell me that we have a new guest though” Dean said.   
“Who?” You asked curiously.  
“Lucifer” Dean muttered, clearly unhappy about the situation.   
“He’s human, but stuck here” He shrugged. You nodded.  
“Alright, I have a gun if necessary” You said. Dean smiled and nodded.   
“Alright, enjoy your shower” He smiled, before standing up. You stood up and followed him out of the room, heading in the opposite direction towards the bathroom. You picked up a towel from the closet before walking into the bathroom. You turned the shower on and stripped, the grime off of your clothes covering the floor. You stepped into the shower and groaned. The hot spray felt like heaven on your aching muscles. After spending several minutes just relishing in the warm spray, you squirted some soap onto your hand and washed it over your body, the greyness of the hunt leaving your skin.

 

After your shower, you were walking back to your room when Lucifer passed you in the corridor. He had his head down, you thought it suspicious. Passing him, you looked at his back and bit your lip, walking into your room. You sat on the bed and pulled out a bra and some sweatpants, slipping them on after drying your body. You pulled an old t-shirt on and walked out into the kitchen, dropping the towel into the laundry room as you did. You found Sam sat at the table, munching on a salad, much like a rabbit would. You rolled your eyes and opened the fridge.   
“Is the closest thing to beef that we have tofu? Cos I’ll flip a bitch” You sighed. Sam looked up and nodded slightly.   
“Yeah, Dean stole the last bit to make a sandwich” Sam said, standing up from the table with the empty plate.   
“For fuck’s sake. I’m gonna have to go get proper food” You sighed.  
“Take Lucifer with you? He’s depressing everyone here” Sam said, while pulling his wallet out.   
“What’s the pin?” You asked.  
“8540” He said. You sighed and nodded, shoving the wallet into your pocket and sighing. You walked back through to your bedroom and slid into some shoes, before walking to where you hoped Lucifer would be. Sure enough, he was laid face down on the bed, you almost mistook him for sleeping.   
“Hey, (Y/N)” He said.   
“Hey, I’m going on a proper food run, wanna come along?” You said. He nodded and slowly pushed himself up. You watched as he stood up and searched for a t-shirt, trying not to stare at his chest. After several minutes, he walked over.  
“Alright, let’s go” He said. You nodded and pulled the car keys from your pocket before walking down to the garage with Lucifer following. You climbed into your car and pulled out a few moments later, while Lucifer buckled his seatbelt.  
“How was the hunt?” He asked.   
“Great, killed the fuckers that killed my parents” You said, turning the radio lower. He nodded.   
“Good to know, what was it?” He asked.   
“Demons” You shrugged, while pulling into the parking lot.   
“Oh” He muttered, watching as you parked the car.   
“What do you need to get from here?” He asked.   
“Meat, something to eat, maybe some candy or something sweet” You shrugged. He nodded and climbed out with you, following you inside.   
“Want me to grab a cart?” He asked. You nodded.   
“If you don’t mind” You responded, while becoming side tracked by all of the valentine’s day stuff they had in.   
“What’s that?” Lucifer asked, looking over the various pink and red items. For the most human – like angel, he obviously struggled with human traditions.   
“Oh, some time ago someone decided to make February 14th into a day for people who are happy in relationships” You shrugged.  
“Meant to share all this shit with partners, do whatever couples do” You shrugged.  
“That sounds boring” He shrugged. You nodded.  
“It is, fills store shelves from January 1st until February 14th, and then it’s Easter shit” You shrugged.  
“I’m glad I’m not hu-oh” He sighed.  
“Don’t worry about it, a lot of humans don’t celebrate it either” You shrugged, picking up some reduced chocolate.  
“If you don’t celebrate it, why are you purchasing the candy?” He asked.  
“It’s cheap. Relatively good quality, cheaper than the usual crap” You shrugged, putting a few boxes in the basket. You smiled and walked around the store, unaware Lucifer was no longer behind you. Eventually, he found you, looking over the beef.

  
“For you” He said, handing you a rose while putting some money into his pocket.   
“T-thanks” You blushed. He smiled and rubbed your shoulder. You picked up some steaks for yourself, as well as some other meats. Lucifer was watching your every move with a look in his eyes that you’d never seen before.   
“What are other customs of this ‘Valentine’s Day’?” Lucifer asked.  
“Well, usually the couple have a dinner, some watch a movie, some do whatever they enjoy. Most have sex” You said, chuckling at the exasperated gasp of an elderly woman beside you.   
“If you wish to do that, do not talk about it in public” She said. Lucifer was glaring at her, but you could do no more than laugh as she walked away.   
“What was her problem?” Lucifer asked, curiously, watching as she came back over.  
“Probably, _Lucifer_ , she’s a die – hard Christian” You said, purposely saying his full name as she came over.   
“I hope you go to hell” The woman said, clearly unhappy.   
“I would like to go back there. No stupid old hags like you down there” Lucifer responded, and you gripped his hand when you saw him becoming angrier. He might be human, but he can still be dangerous. The woman gasped and ran away, clearly offended, and you could do little more than chuckle.   
“Come on, we should go” You said, but didn’t let go of Lucifer’s hand. It felt soft in your own, fit better with yours than you had expected. You walked around the remainder of the supermarket, quickly getting the last things that you needed.   
“Fuck” You muttered, when your phone buzzed in your pocket. Pulling it out, you saw that your period was due in the next few days. You didn’t have anything that you needed for it.   
“Luce…I need to go get…female things” You said. Lucifer’s head tilted but he nodded.  
“Lead the way” He said. You smiled and walked through to the aisle that was required. You squatted in front of the variations, not looking to Lucifer. You put two packs into your cart, before turning to him.   
“Do you want anything, while we’re here?” You asked him.   
“Uh, not sure” He said. You smiled.  
“Well, we could walk down each aisle so you can find anything you want to” You suggested and he nodded.  
“Is that okay with you?” He asked.  
“Yeah, keeps me away from butthead one and butthead two for longer” You smiled. He nodded and held a hand out for you, letting you lead him back to the first aisle.   
“What’s down here?” He asked.  
“This is the meat, dairy and other chilled food” You said. He nodded and looked over it.   
“What have we got?” He asked.  
“Chicken, steak, beef, pork and tofu back at the bu- home” You said, quickly correcting yourself. Lucifer nodded but didn’t say anything.   
“What’s the next row?” He asked, as you turned into it.  
“Vegetables. Sam’s favourite, Dean’s most hated” You chuckled. He nodded and followed you down it.   
“I don’t understand what Sam finds appealing by this. It’s just water” He said.

“Dean agrees. I mostly agree” You said, watching as he picked up a cucumber.  
“They’re incredibly phallic in shape. Do you agree?” Lucifer said, and it took all of your will power to not burst into laughter.   


Eventually, you were able to form a sentence.  
“That’s why people buy them” You chuckled. He nodded and quickly put it back, recoiling his hand slightly. You chuckled and rubbed his side as you walked further down the aisle.   
“Have you?” He asked.   
“Hm?” You asked, turning round.  
“Used a cucumber for…that” He spoke, unsure of how to word it.   
“Nope. Had a boyfriend mostly but after he cheated…” You trailed off. Lucifer took your hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand.   
“Hey, he was an ass. I’m not ashamed that he had to deal with me from it” Lucifer said softly, cupping your cheek. You smiled and looked to the rose that was poking out of your handbag, under your arm. Lucifer smiled softly and brushed his thumb over your cheek.  
“What’s on the next aisle?” He asked. You smiled and took Lucifer’s hand, walking down the next aisle.   
“Fruit. Also Sam’s favourite, Dean’s most hated. I prefer fruit to vegetables though” You smiled and picked up some strawberries. Lucifer nodded and smiled.   
“What are you doing tonight?” He asked softly.   
“Probably gonna watch some movie in my room” You shrugged. Lucifer smiled.  
“You can join me if you want” You said softly. Lucifer nodded and smiled.  
“That would be enjoyable” He smiled. You smiled and nodded, looking down slightly. Lucifer smiled back to you, and eventually you moved through the aisles.

 

By the time you’d been through each aisle, you had significantly more than planned, but Lucifer was a lot happier. While unloading the cart to be scanned and packed, you thought to the devil beside you. You felt things for him you never thought you’d feel again, after you were cheated on. Even more so, you never thought you’d feel like this for the Devil himself. Yet here you are, a feeling you can only describe as home blossoming in your chest when you thought of Lucifer. You eventually had everything bagged up and were making your way out to the car.   
“Who’s doing dinner tonight?” Lucifer asked, watching as you unlocked the car and opened the trunk.   
“I think it’s my turn” You said, struggling to lift one of the bags. Lucifer’s hands replaced your own and he helped you lift it out.   
“Would you like me to assist you?” He asked.  
“If you want to. I’m not sure what I’m doing yet” You said. Lucifer smiled softly and helped you unpack the bags. Eventually, everything was in and you pushed the cart back to the holder, thinking of the fallen Devil, sat in the car not too far away. You smiled to yourself and made your way back to the car. Climbing into the driver’s seat, you turned the radio on as you started the car up, hearing a song you’d loved as a child playing. You listened to it and realised that it was different slightly, from the song you’d known from years ago. The difference was the guitars it was played on. This version was an acoustic version. You turned it up slightly, while remembering the name of the song.

 

Eventually, the bunker came back into sight.  
“Pull up here” Lucifer said softly. You slowly pulled off to the side of the road and put the car in park, shifting to look at him.   
“I want to talk to you about something…with 100% of your focus” He said. You nodded and shifted in your seat.   
“I know that our...life choices…are different. I’m a demon, the devil and you’re a hunter. You’re supposed to hate me, and I’m supposed to hate you…but I don’t. I don’t know what I feel for you, it’s…it’s a new feeling” He sighed. You turned in your seat to face him.   
“I don’t know what to do” He sighed. You cupped Lucifer’s jaw and turned his face to your own. Your eyes met his and you could see the anxiety and discomfort behind them, as well as something else.  
“What do you want to do?” You asked softly. He shrugged and his eyes flicked away from yours. You brushed your thumb along the line of his jaw, rubbing small circles.  
“Do you want to hurt me?” You asked, and his eyes widened.  
“I – never...I” He stuttered and you nodded, looking to the rose.   
“Do you want to…” You spoke, unsure of how to phrase it.  
“Let me try something, if you don’t like it, we won’t talk about it again” You said, the promise a mutual agreement. You unbuckled your seatbelt and leant forwards, kissing him gently. His lips were soft and warm, not in the slightest what you’d expected them to be. You moved to pull away, to see his reaction, but he didn’t let you. He cupped your cheeks and held your head to his.

 

Eventually, he did pull away, when he sensed you were struggling to breathe.  
“Did you enjoy that?” You asked, chuckling slightly. He nodded and blushed, looking down.   
“I did” He smiled. You nodded and smiled.   
“Do you want more of that?” You asked. He nodded and smiled.   
“Is it…lust that you’re feeling?” You asked. He shrugged.  
“Yes and no, I am but there’s something deeper. I want to protect you, to hold you and so much more...” He said softly.   
“You’re all I can think about you, day and night I want you” He spoke softly, tongue darting out to wet his lips, you barely even noticed it. You were lost in your own thoughts. The devil had just confessed his love for you. You darted forwards and kissed him, his lips pressed against your own. His hands slid to the back of your head, while yours slid to his shoulders. Eventually you parted your lips, and he did too. Your tongues met and you pulled away when you felt his tongue was not like a normal tongue. He chuckled slightly and pushed his tongue between his lips.  
“Forked tongue” He winked. You blushed and smiled.   


“I don’t know what I’m feeling” He admitted.   
“Maybe talk to Gabe, maybe not Gabriel actually…Dean? I don’t know…I’m not the best person” You admitted. He nodded reluctantly.  
“Still up for a movie later?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.  
“Of course” You said, looking down when your phone rang. It was Dean.  
“We should head back” You said. Lucifer smiled and nodded, kissing your cheek gently while you restarted the car.

 

When you returned to the bunker and unpacked the shopping in the pantry, you and Lucifer went separate ways to your own bedrooms. After pulling the guitar out from under your bed, you sat on the bed and looked down to it. You hadn’t played for a long time, in good reason. But now you wanted to. You had so many thoughts and emotions swirling in your brain and you didn’t know what to do. Your mind went to the song that you heard while in the car, and you decided that you wanted to learn that song. Pulling your phone out, you turned YouTube on and searched for the song. It didn’t take you long to get the chords learnt.   
  
“They turn the lights down low,  
In shadows hiding from the world,  
Only coming out when it gets cold  
  
The seas part when they hit the floor,  
The voices carry on and out the door  
And everything you touch turns into gold” You sung quietly, shifting to sit more comfortably. You didn’t see the figure in the doorway.  
  
“Like the angel you are   
you laugh creating  
A lightness in my chest,  
Your eyes they penetrate me,  
(your answer's always 'maybe')  
That's when I got up and left  
  
A beating heart and a microphone,  
A ticking clock in an empty home  
Still tells of these times so long ago,  
  
Even though I've come so far,   
I know I've got so far to go   
And any day now I'll explode” You sung quietly.   
  
“Like the angel you are you laugh creating  
A lightness in my chest,  
Your eyes they penetrate me,  
(your answer's always 'maybe')  
That's when I got up and left  
  
And each and everyday will lead into tomorrow  
Tomorrow brings one less day without you  
But don't wait up just leave the light on  
'Cause all the roads that I might take   
Will all one day lead back to you  
  
And like the angel you are you laugh creating  
A lightness in my chest,  
Your eyes they penetrate me,  
(never cease to amaze me)  
That's when I got up and left” You sung, finishing the song.   
  
“(Y/N)...That’s amazing” A voice from the doorway made your head fly up. You tried to hide the guitar behind you, but you knew it was fruitless, he’d seen it all.   
“T-thank you” You stuttered, blushing.   
“When did you learn?” He asked.   
“I’ve always known” You admitted, watching as the figure moved to sit beside you.   
“Can we talk about...it” He said. You nodded.

“I managed to get a sentence through to Dean, and he seemed very much against what I’d said to him...” Lucifer said. You nodded and chuckled.   
“I expected that…did he tell you what it is that you’re feeling?” You said softly. Lucifer nodded.  
“He went on a long winded story about Sam and Jess, Mary and John and other couples. Long story short, he said it was…love” Lucifer said softly, looking to the carpet. You looked down to the carpet too, and nodded.  
“That’s what it sounded like…” You trailed off. Lucifer took your hand in his own and lifted it, kissing it softly. You smiled softly and shifted in your seat, turning to face him. Lucifer smiled softly and kissed your cheek.   
“I’m not sure of customs for…this” Lucifer admitted.  
“Well, Sam and Ruby is an example of what not to do. Mostly” You said. Lucifer nodded.  
“I imagine the demon blood is not custom in this type of relation” He said. You shook your head.  
“Nope, but the other stuff, like the kissing is more custom for relationships” You smiled. Lucifer nodded and smiled.  
“And the intercourse that offended the woman earlier?” He asked.  
“That can be custom too” You smiled. Lucifer nodded and smiled.   
“What does that make us?” Lucifer asked.  
“If you want to be, we can be in a relationship. That’s what Sam and Jess were in, well they were a step further, but that isn’t where I want to be yet” You said. Lucifer nodded.  
“I understand…Sam wanted to propose, you don’t want to be engaged yet?” He said. You nodded.  
“Not yet” You said. Lucifer smiled and nodded.  
“But does that make us…dating?” He asked. You smiled and nodded, watching was he shifted to face you. His hand came to rest on your cheek, thumb brushing over your jaw.   
“Can I kiss you again” He asked softly. You smiled and nodded, watching as he pulled you against him, his lips pressed against yours. It was a soft kiss, softer than the one from in the car, but you wanted more. Lucifer sensed this, and while you pushed the guitar aside, he laid you back on the bed, kneeling over you. You brushed your fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss, holding him close. Lucifer grinned and shifted from where he’d laid to kneeling over you, his legs either side of your hips. You groaned and slid your hands to his hips, rolling them against you. Lucifer moaned softly, his tongue pushing into your mouth. You groaned and slid your hands into his jeans, taking grips of his ass.   
“Fuck” You whispered, it was taking all of your will not to rip his jeans off. Lucifer chuckled, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.   
“Is there anything I can do?” He asked. You shrugged and pulled his hips down to yours again, feeling how hard he was. You tugged Lucifer’s head back down, kissing him again. It was heated and if you didn’t know Lucifer, you wouldn’t think it was his first time. You groaned and pulled his hips down, feeling like a teenager all over again.   
“Hey, (Y/N). What’s fo-what the fuck” Dean’s voice made you and Lucifer pull away. A flush covered your cheeks, but you didn’t let Lucifer leave your arms. Dean wouldn’t ruin this for you. You could see the fury in his eyes, his jaw was clenched and you were slightly terrified, but Lucifer would protect you if necessary.   
“I told you” Dean started, walking into the room. He pointed to Lucifer, finger prodding the chest of the man above you.   
“I told you to keep away from her” He growled.   
“She’s mine” Dean snapped, lifting Lucifer. Your eyes widened.   
“What the fuck” You said, standing up. Dean flicked his eyes to you before turning his attention back to Lucifer.   
“What trick have you used? The real (Y/N) wouldn’t want you” He growled.   
“I have used no tricks” Lucifer said, remaining as calm as ever. You stepped between them when you saw Dean becoming angry.  
“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you, but you better get out of here. Now” You growled. Dean sighed.  
“(Y/N)...I don’t want him to hurt you” Dean tried.  
“He isn’t hurting me. You are” You sighed.   
“As much as you’re against it, I love Lucifer…he hasn’t hurt me…He’s been the perfect gentleman today” You said.   
“But what do you see in him?” Dean asked.  
“He’s treated me perfect today. It’s hard to describe everything…He’s funny, cute, caring…” You said, not looking to Lucifer.   
“I’m all of those things” Dean protested.   
“Dean, you’ve just burst in here and been the opposite of those things” You said.   
“He’s the devil!” Dean exclaimed.   
“No he’s not. He’s human at the minute” You said, reaching back to take Lucifer’s hand.  
“Oh honey, hasn’t he told you? He’s back as the devil” Dean smirked. You shrugged.   
“He’s still nicer than you” You said. Dean opened his mouth.  
“Listen to me. This is my choice. I am an adult Dean, leave me to it. I know you have feelings for me, and you need to understand that I don’t have those feelings. I know that’s hard for you to hear, but we’re two different people” You said. Dean nodded.  
“I’ll come and sort dinner soon” You added. He nodded and smiled sadly before walking out of the room. You turned to Lucifer and sighed.   
“I can’t deal with him being like that” You sighed.  
“Come back to Hell with me…” Lucifer said.   
“What?” You exclaimed.   
“I need a queen, someone to sit on the throne with me…come with me” He whispered.  
“I can ensure that no demons cause any issues for you and these two…” He said.  
“But…I’m a hunter…Hell isn’t the place for me” You said. Lucifer nodded, though you could sense that he was disheartened.   
“But…” You continued. His eyes perked up slightly.  
“Spending today with you has made me happier than I’ve been for a long time. It rounded off what I was feeling for you, brought those feelings back up and reminded me how I feel for you, I have done for a while.” You said.   
“I want that to continue…I like spending time with you, even if it is a weird relationship” You admitted. Lucifer smiled and nodded.  
“Dinner first?” He suggested, when your stomach rumbled. You smiled and nodded, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. The kiss deepened, Lucifer’s tongue fighting with your own for dominance, though you let him succeed and instead, pulled him closer.

 

Your last night as a hunter was relatively uneventful. You had steaks with Sam and Dean, though Dean’s pouting had made you uncomfortable. A few beers later and Lucifer returned from Hell, pressing a kiss to your head.  
“Are you ready, my queen?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, before turning to Sam and hugging him extra tightly.   
“I’m always a text away” You promised him before hugging Dean just as tightly. Sam smiled and nodded, rubbing his hand through your hair. Lucifer was stood aside, though he watched everyone, ready to move if necessary.   
“Bye boys” You said softly, while moving to take Lucifer’s hand in your own. Dean was angry, and you could see that he would’ve flipped if not for…something. You took Lucifer’s hand in your own and squeezed it, before walking back through to your bedroom, to collect the few items that you’d need. Except your bedroom was empty. Back how you found it when you found the bunker so long ago. You turned to Lucifer, confusion etched on your face.  
“I’ve already moved it all to Hell, same room layout down below” He said, and you smiled softly, nodding. You pulled Lucifer’s hips against your own and kissed him deeply. You backed up to the bed with Lucifer against you, bending yourself backwards to lay down with him.   
“Fuck babe…tell me you want this” He grunted, while reaching into his jeans to adjust himself. You grinned and shifted to push his jeans and boxers down past his knees, watching as he kicked them away. You pushed your own jeans down, watching as Lucifer pulled them away and threw them over his shoulder, before pulling your hips to the edge of the bed. Lucifer looked up to you and smirked as his tongue slithered out of his mouth, pressing against your slit. You moaned softly, your chest lifting slightly. Lucifer smirked up to you, trailing his hand up your body to rest it on your stomach, holding your hips down. You moaned loudly and rolled against his tongue, gasping and moaning. Lucifer chuckled and smirked up to you, flicking his tongue at just the right angle. You writhed on the bed, hips pushing to meet his tongue. Lucifer smirked up to you, thumbs teasing your nipples. You groaned and pushed down against his tongue, coming with a groan. Lucifer grinned and stood back, stroking himself slightly. You grinned and reached for a condom, smirking. You threw it up to Lucifer and smiled, watching him roll it on before pushing our thigh aside. You groaned and tugged him down into a kiss as he pushed into you. You groaned and wrapped your leg around Lucifer’s thigh. He grunted and groaned, rolling his hips against you. You cried out, hands slipping up to his shoulders and tugging on his hair. Lucifer groaned and nipped along your neck, gripping your hips. You cried out as you tightened around him until you were both coming. Lucifer’s hips stilled against your own, filling the condom. He groaned and snapped his fingers, cleaning you both up before laying beside you on the bed. Curling close, you rested your head on Lucifer’s shoulder and smiled when this fingers teased over your arms, flittering lightly. You curled closer, wrapping the blanket around you and holding it as you fell asleep with Lucifer’s arms around you.


End file.
